Shamans and Magic: Deathly Hallows Rewritten
by Nixie the Water Mage
Summary: *Currently on hiatus* -Crossover with Harry Potter- How different will the events of the last Harry Potter book be if shamans were in the story as well? -Includes an OC as Hao and Yoh's sister- -Chapter 7 UP- -RenxOC; others?- -Genres?-
1. Chapter 1

"You are to follow us back to the Ministry of Magic," the cloaked men before them said, pointing their wands at them. The three teenagers sighed; they were supposed to be out of Japan and at where their mother's late teacher – Dumbledore, they believe his name to be – called 'The Burrow' by now with Spirit of Fire, but because of these… idiots, they were held up.

"What now, Hao?" the only girl asked, her cross-shaped necklace reflecting the lightning that struck suddenly. The long haired, earring wearing boy hummed in thought as the not-as-long haired, headphones wearing boy laughed. The one the girl addressed, Hao, she had called him, smirked.

"Easy," he said, exchanging grins with the headphones wearing one. The girl tilted her head, amused. "We do _that_?" she asked, humor evident in her voice. "Why yes indeed," the headphones wearing boy answered instead, his black eyes shining. "We do _that_." As one, all three teenagers faced the cloaked men, the girl stepping forward and disappearing.

The cloaked men gasped. "She Apparated?!" one exclaimed. The two boys laughed. The girl's giggle was heard as well. "Nope," she said in a sing-song voice, suddenly standing before them and grabbing their wands, smiling even as she danced away from their lunges to get their wands back. "I was simply too fast." She tossed the wands over to the boys, the headphones wearing one catching them easily.

"Good work Rei!" he said, holding them out to Hao. Hao grinned, and, in true pyromaniac fashion, burned them with a delighted smile. The cloaked men gasped again.

"W-w-wandless magic?!"

Rei smirked slightly. "We don't know anything about this Apparation or wandless magic crap," she said snidely, "or do we, Yoh?" Finally addressed by name, the headphones wearing boy laughed. "If our abilities are counted as 'wandless magic', I wonder what our _magical_ abilities will be seen as."

Rei and Yoh laughed while Hao merely smirked. "Ready to go, my cute siblings?" he asked, raising a hand when they nodded. "Spirit of Fire! Take us out!"

"Never mess with us Asakuras!" Rei said, giggling at the obvious shock the cloaked men had as they disappeared.

bbbbbbb

_This is a  
__Nixie the Water Mage  
__Production of  
Not very original ideas._

_**Shamans and Magic: Deathly Hallows Rewritten  
**Prologue/Chapter 1_

bbbbbbb

The trio arrived at where they assumed was 'The Burrow' in a circle of flames, since it looked pretty accurate to the description their mother gave them. "I wonder what's wrong here…" Rei said softly, tapping her chin with a finger. "Things seem pretty tense…"

"…surrounded the moment we took off – they knew it was tonight – I don't know what happened to anyone else…"

"Hear that?" Hao asked. Both Yoh and Rei nodded, frowning. "Let's go ask them… that sounds like that guy we're supposed to help protect under mother's teacher's orders." With a shrug, the other two agreed. Just as they nearly reached, Rei's eyes flashed.

"Blood," she said simply. Hao and Yoh, knowing better than to question Rei's sense of smell, followed as the girl sprinted forward, easily dodging flashes of light. Rei pulled off her long fingerless gloves and pressed them on the side of the bleeding person's head. "Shoot us _later_; we are here under orders our mother received from someone by the name of Albus Dumbledore!" she shouted, her black eyes daring them to do just the exact opposite. The name 'Dumbledore', however, made one of them – a boy, messy black hair and green eyes – nod and grab the bleeding guy's legs and they made their way into the house.

Hao and Yoh simply said 'introductions later' when the others turned to them. The boy with green eyes came back and started conversing with the others and, when Yoh looked over where Rei was, the – he guessed – mother and sister of the still-bleeding guy were obviously suppressing their distrust towards Rei, especially since Rei was actually helpful in healing.

"Do you think Rei'll be okay? What with her seeing someone injured the moment we get here…" Yoh asked Hao softly so not to attract attention from the obviously hostile people. Hao shrugged.

"We can only hope, Yoh," Hao answered, watching in slight amusement as the green eyed boy ('So that was Harry…' Hao thought to himself, since someone yelled the boy's name and he responded) went to help get the – he guessed – half-giant unstuck. Their eyes met and Harry nodded, and they went to check up on the injured.

"How is he?" Harry asked, concerned. Hao and Yoh went to check up on Rei, who smiled tiredly at them. They repeated the question Harry asked, and Rei frowned.

"Dark Magic, so his ear most definitely cannot be grown back. I'm just glad I stopped the bleeding in time – any longer and he would've lost too much blood," the girl answered.

The sister of the guy looked at them, curious, but turned to Harry. "Did I hear someone else in the yard?" she asked.

"Hermione and Kingsley," Harry answered her. The girl whispered a 'thank goodness', and the two proceeded to stare at each other. Rei looked at them, slightly amused, then…

"I'll prove who I am, Kingsley, after I've seen my son, now back off if you know what's good for you!"

'Father, twin brother… wow, this is one huge family,' Yoh thought, smiling a little. 'But it's nice to see them so close to each other.'

'It is, isn't it?' Rei asked telepathically. Yoh nodded, and Hao grinned, having heard them both. They proceeded to stay out of sight and way until someone came back and announced 'Mad-Eye's dead'.

Exchanging glances, the trio finally moved and joined the group silently. Silently, Yoh and Rei commanded their ghost partners to check and they quickly did, returning soon after with confirmation of what that person said. Rei's eyes saddened, and both Hao and Yoh wrapped an arm around the youngest among the three of them, understanding her pain.

When someone announced that they had to go retrieve this 'Mad-Eye's' body, Hao jumped at the chance. "We'll do it," he said, and all eyes turned to them, mostly hostile… all but one pair of green eyes.

"Who're you?" was the main question, but the owner of the green eyes had a different question that was mouthed: why?

Yoh stepped up. "We're shamans – people who connect this world to the next – from Japan. Our mother is a _miko_ – a shrine maiden, if you will – and she was visited by her teacher's spirit, Albus Dumbledore, and was informed of this situation. Being an important figure in the shrine, she couldn't leave, so she sent us."

"I'm Asa- sorry, force of habit – Hao Asakura, the oldest among the three of us," Hao continued, "and he," he said, pointing at Yoh, "is Yoh and Rei here," he patted Rei's head, "is the youngest. However, I assure you we are good at what we do and…"

"We are here to help," Rei said softly, finally raising her eyes. "Whether to trust us or not, it's entirely up to you. But we have better senses and we have our guardian spirits with us and therefore, it's at least twenty times easier for us to locate this person's body. You probably think I'm being cocky, but it is true. I had the unfortunate chance to test it out before."

Silence followed Rei's statement. Then, one spoke. "Why are you so willing to help us?" Harry asked. "I know we can trust you – _I_ trust you, but… why?"

Hao and Yoh exchanged glances, but Rei was steady in replying. "Because that is how we are. Is it not the same with you?"

Silently, Harry nodded with a smile. "Yea." Rei smiled back, but her eyes were still slightly dark from the knowledge that someone died. Some of the older ones were not convinced, though. They argued quite a while, but eventually, gave in and allowed Hao and Yoh to go search for the body (since, after a quick introduction, Mrs. Weasley refused to allow a girl to go out and be in danger, shaman or not).

When they found the body and returned immediately with it (about 15 hours later), Rei was so relieved she clung onto them and didn't let go of them until they said they needed to shower. Then she let go of them and chased them around the Burrow, literally commanding them to shower.

"It's official," Fred and George announced. "They are trustworthy."

"Why?" Ron asked. The twins grinned.

"Not only did she help heal me," George started.

"But she's just as crazy as Ginny-dearest!" Fred continued.

"And they helped find Mad-Eye! How can they _not_ be trustworthy?" The twins ended.

Harry laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

The Silver Blossom: Thank you for liking the beginning. I didn't like it that much, to be honest… looks a bit weird to me. ((smile)) Thanks for reviewing!

mankinfan: Personally, I'm more into twincest ((shot)), but I'll consider that pairing. ((smile)) It'd be interesting to write a different pairing. Yes, there will be other shamans later on, so do continue reading!

Hao is hot: Haha… thanks!

Saiyan from Earth: Thanks for reviewing! I'll be making sure that Rei does not end up as a Mary Sue – I'm basing her off Final Fantasy 7's Yuffie (minus the weapon choice). Hopefully she doesn't turn out to be one. As for Hao's OOCness… I'm working on a little side story about it, but for now, let's just say that hanging around Yoh too much made him that way.

Much thanks to whose who faved and/or added this story to their alert list!

Also, note that I'm using the manga's storyline for the shamans in this story.

bbbbbbb

_This is a__  
Nixie the Water Mage__  
Production of  
Not very original ideas._

_**Deathly Hallows Rewritten**  
Chapter 2_

bbbbbbb

Harry, Ron and Hermione (the latter two with great hesitation) approached the trio of shamans after they had an impromptu discussion on whether or not to tell them what they planned to do after five days – four days for the 'Trace', whatever that was, to break on Harry, and one more for a wedding – along with the past story before that. Hao and Yoh listened with great interest, but Rei frowned.

"What's wrong, Rei?" Hermione asked, not sure if she liked the frown on the other female's face. The boys turned to look at the female shaman, and she sighed.

"From what you guys just said," she started slowly, as if trying to gather her thoughts, "things at Hogwarts are going to be very, very different from what you remember. If all three of us," she indicated 'us' as the shamans, "followed you three with your plan… what of the students left at Hogwarts who have nothing to do with the Death Eaters and Voldemort?"

They were silent for a while. Rei sighed then. "Look, I'll stay behind – I'm the best at stealth among the three of us shamans anyway." She raised her hand to quiet Hao and Yoh's protests. "There's this Room of Requirement that I can use to rest, isn't there? I'm sure that if I ask, the Elves will be kind enough to spare me some food."

"…you don't work well under pressure, Rei," Hao deadpanned after a moment of silence. Rei giggled softly.

"Well, now it's a good time to learn, is it not?" she asked. "Besides, if human lives are at stake, I know I won't screw up."

"She's right at that, Hao," Yoh muttered, looking at the older. "All of us know how much she values human live. If there's one thing she's extremely good at, it's protecting people."

Harry, Ron and Hermione kept silent, curious to know what happened but smart enough (yes, even Ron) to know that it's something that they shouldn't pry into unless told by the person herself. Hao sighed and ruffled Rei's hair, the female immediately flailing her arms to stop Hao. "Okay, Rei, but we'll be checking up on you via telepathy. Be prepared for surprise check-ups."

Rei, her hair completely messed up, pouted but she saluted Hao. "Sir, yes, sir!" she said mockingly, Yoh, Harry and Hermione laughing at the very soldier-like way Rei used to answer Hao. Ron blinked, obviously loss in the exchange.

"I have a feeling I'm missing something here…" the redhead muttered.

"It's a Muggle thing," Harry and Hermione answered immediately. They looked at each other and laughed again, Rei giggling at Ron's expression.

After a simple funeral for Mad-Eye, even the three shamans were not spared from Mrs. Weasley's hectic preparation for Bill and Fleur's wedding, all three shamans running around the house with everyone else. When Hao and Yoh were asked about how they located Mad-Eye's body in the darkness, they simply grinned and said, "Mad-Eye directed us to his body… dude must've wanted a funeral".

That was when they stopped doubting the three similar-looking teenagers as shamans.

"The _Daily Prophet_ hasn't said a word about him dying, though," Bill said went they were on the topic during dinner one night. "But that doesn't mean much. It's keeping a lot quiet these days."

"And they still haven't called a hearing about all the under-age magic I used escaping the Death Eaters?" Harry called across the table to Mr. Weasley, who shook his head. "Because they know I had no choice or because they don't want me to tell the world Voldemort attacked me?"

The shaman trio slapped a hand over their mouth at that to stop themselves from laughing, somehow finding that funny. Mr. Weasley spared them a tired look of amusement. "The latter, I think. Scrimgeour doesn't want to admit that You-Know-Who (the shaman trio tried not to laugh again – no, they didn't know who; why can't they just say the snake-face's name?) is as powerful as he is, nor that Azkaban's seen a mass breakout."

"Yeah, why tell the public the truth?" Harry said, clenching his knife tightly. Yoh, sitting beside him, frowned slightly at the faint scars he saw on the young wizard's hand: _I must not tell lies_.

"Isn't anyone at the Ministry prepared to stand up to him?" Ron asked angrily. Rei sighed, wondering if Ron used his brain to think before he spoke.

"Of course, Ron, but people are terrified," Mr. Weasley replied (with infinite patience, Rei thought), "terrified that they will be next to disappear, their children next to be attacked! There are nasty rumors going around; I, for one, don't believe the Muggle Studies professor at Hogwarts resigned. She hasn't been seen for weeks now. Meanwhile, Scrimgeour remains shut up in his office all day: I just hope he's working on a plan."

"…when war is waged," Hao said softly, his voice loud in the silence that followed, "only chaos erupts." He exchanged a knowing glance with Yoh and Rei. He didn't feel the need to elaborate, since the older members at the table nodded knowingly and the younger members just shrugged it off. Mrs. Weasley magicked the empty plates to the side and served apple tart.

"We must decide 'ow you'll be disguised, 'Arry," Fleur said, once everyone had pudding. "For ze wedding," she added when Harry shot her a confused glance. "Of course, none of our guests are Death Eaters, but we cannot guarantee zat zey will not let something slip after zey 'ave 'ad champagne."

The trio of shamans excused themselves from the table at that – they had no part in Fleur and Bill's wedding anyway, feeling that they should find a place to train for one last time before anything happened. The adults nodded and they left. The clashing of weapons was heard soon after, and all of them scrambled to the window to see what they were doing. The witches and wizards' eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when they saw Hao and Yoh with swords and Rei with a pair of twin daggers, the two boys attacking Rei and vice versa.

"What… are you doing…?" Ron found himself asking when he found his voice.

"Training!" came the simultaneous replies (Rei giggled at their dumbfounded expressions). Harry and Ron grinned and said in unison, "Awesome!"

The shamans laughed.

bbbbbbb

"-they zoomed out of Dumbledore's study window right into the girls' dormitory," the shamans heard Hermione say when they passed by the room after their relatively short training session – all Hao wanted to do was make sure Rei's _furyoku_ increase… which meant he killed and revived her in the span of less than five seconds.

Rei closed her ears with her hands. "I'm not going to bother listening… since you two are following them, go eavesdrop or something. I'm going to sleep," she said, moving to where she enjoyed sleeping the most – on a tree outside. The older duo shrugged and went ahead with listening to what Harry, Ron and Hermione were talking about – and quickly running away before Mrs. Weasley caught them to sort presents.

The Delacours – the bride's family – arrived the following morning at eleven o'clock. As the shamans had no part it the wedding, they immediately ran off to a nearby hill and began training yet again. They only returned in time for Hao and Yoh to run after the quickly retreating trio of two wizards and one witch. Rei stayed back, quickly forming her Oversoul – her twin daggers coated black with her _furyoku_ (she didn't bother using her full Oversoul for something as _simple_ as fighting wizards).

'Be safe, everyone,' Rei thought. 'Be safe.'


	3. Chapter 3 Interlude 1

Sorry for getting this chapter up late! College workload is evil. Thanks for the reviews too! ((smile))

And I need opinions; do you want me to follow the book, or should I create Hogwarts' side of the story, with my OC as the main narrator? Since I'm not sure which direction this will take, this chapter will be relatively short – an interlude of sorts to help answer Hao's OOC-ness somewhat.

Oh, interludes will be randomly scattered in the story - explaining Hao's OOC-ness (if it's not done explaining), some stuff about Rei, and other things that pop up in the story!

This will take place after Yoh and co. managed to stop Hao from becoming the Shaman King. Remember – manga plotline!

Without further ado, onward!

bbbbbbb

_This is a  
__Nixie the Water Mage  
__Production of  
__Not very original ideas._

_**Deathly Hallows Rewritten  
**__Chapter 3 – Interlude (1)_

bbbbbbb

Hao was not happy. Nope, not at all. He was _so darn close_ to becoming Shaman King… then his little brother _had_ to come interrupt the party (of course, said little brother's friends were there too, but they were too insignificant to worry about – except maybe, _maybe_ – Tao Ren). And also there was a newcomer with them, and she certainly piqued his interest – one, because he never saw her before in his considerable lifespan; two, because she looked similar to Yoh and himself; and three, because her _furyoku_, of all colors, was _black_. In all his lives, he never did see one of that color.

"Well, what do you plan to do with me now, Yoh?" he addressed his brother (again, because the others (except _maybe_ Tao Ren… and the girl. Maybe.) are too insignificant to worry about.

Yoh smiled. "I'll _smile_ you to _death_," he answered airily, and the newest addition laughed while the other (insignificant – minus _maybe _Tao Ren) people stared at them. The green-haired pretty boy spluttered angrily and the girl rolled her eyes.

"Please, spare us the angst, Lyserg," she said coolly. "I refused to be turned to the dark side of angst-land, thank you." Somehow, that got the pretty boy to stop, but that did not mean he stopped glaring at him. Huh. Hao, despite being annoyed by the fact that he was stopped from being Shaman King, was rather amused by Yoh and his female counterpart.

Heck, she was _almost_ as sarcastic as he was!

"Seriously now, brother," he continued as if nothing happened. "What do you plan to do with me?"

The girl, who apparently found something amusing with that question being asked the second time (while holding him at dagger-point, Hao might add), grinned and said, "Oh, Yoh is just going to XXXXXXXX you and then he'll XXXXXXXX and XXXXXXXX and XXXXXXXX you. Then he'll XXXXXXXX and XXXXXXXX you and make you feel XXXXXXXX and completely XXXXXXXX. And after that-"(1)

Yoh, red-faced by the girl's commentary; so were the other (insignificant, minus _maybe_ Tao Ren) people around – hell, even _he_ was embarrassed at what she said (did she have no _shame_?!), prodded her lightly with Harusame. "Rei… why are you so... _graphic_?"

"Because I support gays," Rei ('Ah, so that's her name,' Hao thought, amused by her answer) said. "And I like _yaoi_. And because it's bloody fun to watch you people turn red. It's amusing… are you sure you're older than me, Yoh-_nii_?"

'Yoh-_nii_?' Hao wondered at that. 'So she's an Asakura too. Explains the similarities in looks.'

"Of course it does, doesn't it?" Rei said immediately, tilting her head slightly. "Yes, I have your ability to read minds too, Hao-_nii_. Oh, and Yoh-_nii_ has it now, too."

At that, everyone, minus Yoh – who was laughing, completely stoned and stared at Rei, then at Hao – who was still stoning, then at Yoh – who was still laughing, and back again at Rei. She stared back coolly, one hand on her hip (her dagger in that hand was still pointing at him, Hao noted amusedly), the other – you guessed it – pointing at him as well.

"And all I really was going to do was drag you around the Cavern of Shamans and make you reflect on what you did, _baka aniki_," Yoh said. "Maybe then you'll see the errors of your ways."

"Why are you even giving him a second chance, Yoh?" Ren, who had surprisingly remained calm (the others were shouting for blood), finally spoke – in normal, human tones. Hao was still surprised that Tao Ren did not shout yet, as he seemed fond of doing so.

"I gave you one, didn't I?" Yoh answered. Ren looked properly abashed, but his stare told Yoh that his question remained unanswered. "Everyone who can see spirits must have some good in them, no matter how evil he or she may be," he said finally, smiling.

"…are you some kind of saint, Yoh?" the pretty boy – as Hao was fond of calling him in his mind – asked. Said boy merely smiled.

Rei, finally bored of prodding Hao with her daggers, kept them and pulled Hao up with strength that he found surprising. "Come on, Hao-_nii_," she said, "time for us both to let Yoh-_nii_ drag us into the Cavern of Shaman for us to reflect on our mistakes."

Hao, curious but sensing that it was a private matter, decided to ask her telepathically. 'What mistake did you do?'

Rei stared at him for a while before Yoh snapped her out of it when they got going again – Manta was waiting for them with a nice, huge airplane to go back to Japan. 'I'll tell you,' she answered as Yoh fell back to walk alongside his siblings, 'once we get out of the Cavern of Shamans.'

Since the telepath-conversation was private between the two, Yoh did not know what was going on, but because he sensed the mood was off and because Yoh was, well, _Yoh_, that he smiled and said the one sentence both Hao and Rei really needed to hear.

"_Nantoka naru_."

bbbbbbb

(1) I couldn't resist. _Junjou Romantica_ influenced me to write that!


	4. Chapter 4

Egad, sorry for the long wait for an update. I've been having a mental breakdown of sorts (aka torturing myself emotionally), but I'm okay now. I think. Eh.

I've decided that the story will be focusing on Hogwarts side – since the events going on with the trio plus two shamans will be basically the same as the book, but there will be chapters that focuses on them (Hao and Yoh need love, too).

Anyway, ONWARD!

bbbbbbb

_This is a  
Nixie the Water Mage  
Production of  
Not very original ideas._

_**Deathly Hallows Rewritten**__  
Chapter 4_

bbbbbbb

The atmosphere at The Burrow was... tense? Apprehensive? Something like that... Rei could not be sure. What she _did_ know, though, was that it had _something_ to do with her severing the Death Eater's arms before they could cast any spells – here, she scoffed; what, did they think they were going to survive _without_ at least _some_ bloodshed going around? Death Eaters were idiots who did not need mercy, in her extremely honest opinion.

If Death Eaters wanted _her_ mercy, they should not have even joined Voldie in the first place. Besides, it's not like she killed them. They fainted from shock or from the sight of their own/companions' blood.

She had finished helping the Aurors round up the stragglers (meaning the Death Eaters who did not manage to escape) and they _just _left when, finally, someone spoke. "Harry, Ron, Hermione... they're not here!"

'Well, no shit, Sherlock,' she thought sarcastically as all assembled panicked (with the noticeable exception of her, the Weasley twins, and Ginny – though Ginny was doing a good job of pretending to be clueless), 'Hao and Yoh aren't here either.'

"They'll be fine," she said instead. "My brothers are with them." With that, Molly Weasley turned to her, looking more than just a tad bit angry at her words. While everyone else moved away, Rei did not even flinch, merely staring in a deadpan manner at the other.

"How do _you_ know that they'll be fine?" the Weasley matriarch hissed. Rei raised an eyebrow.

"I have a telepathic connection with my brothers," she answered, talking as if to a child. "It means I can send my thoughts to them, and vice versa. Also, Harry-kun has things to do." Here, she narrowed her eyes. "Things he should've been allowed to since eleven. Things that _you people_ should've told him from the start. In times of war, there is _no time_ to coddle _anyone_, as you so enjoy doing, Weasley-san."

In the silence that followed, she sighed and leaned over to the very much older woman. "I apologize for being harsh and rude, but that, I think, is the honest truth. No matter how much you want them to remain children, it is best they grow up and learn. Otherwise, there is no way they'll survive as adults."

Having said her piece, she bowed and retreated into the house – there was some cleaning to be done from the battle earlier.

bbbbbbb

Come September first, Rei found herself following the entire (well..._ almost_ the entire) Weasley clan to King's Cross and into Hogwarts Express – all of it without any other witch or wizard (minus the Weasley clan) noticing her there.

"Did you use a Notice-Me-Not charm or something?" Ginny had asked curiously once they found a compartment (which was surprisingly empty) and sat down. Rei tilted her head to the side a little, then said slowly, "I guess it can be called something like that... but it wasn't magic."

"Not magic..." Ginny said slowly then laughed. "Okay, rephrasing: how did all those people _not_ see you?"

Rei scratched her head. The youngest Weasley can be persistent when curious. "It's a bit of a shaman thing..." she answered, not really knowing how she did it. She just knew she could.

'Yea, yea, laugh it up, you two,' she sent bitterly to her brothers, who had heard the entire thing and were amused by it. 'How are things on your side?'

'We got to a place that we...can't...say the name of,' Yoh answered cheerfully. 'The trio are fine – so far, nothing big has happened. Tell that to ease their friends and family's minds, okay?'

"Ah... _yare yare_..." Rei sighed as the connection was cut off – it meant something came up. She turned to Ginny. "They're reporting that the trio are fine and nothing big has happened." Since Yoh was protecting the location, she might as well do the same.

Ginny sighed in relief. "That's great to know," she said, watching amusedly as Rei seemingly faded into the shadows of the compartment as the compartment door slid open. "Hello Neville, Luna."

"Hi Ginny," Neville replied as Luna nodded her head demurely and – much to Ginny's amusement and slight surprise – started poking a _seemingly_ empty spot (which was actually where Rei had hid herself).

"You have interesting company, Ginny," Luna said, before happily drifting off to a seat and started reading The Quibbler upside-down. Neville blinked as he took a seat, not understanding, while Ginny grinned and tried not to laugh at the female shaman's expense – who looked quite disturbed by Luna's presence.

And surprisingly, with that, the rest of the journey to Hogwarts was in silence.


	5. Chapter 5

Far... too... many... plot... bunnies... ((dies)). Okay, here's the next chapter. Of which I'm... not sure... where it's going. But yea. So be warned. Short chapter.

Oh, and **HEr-NAMe-Is-DIVa**, I'm your frigging hyper button! How can I NOT make you laugh? ((cackles insanely))

bbbbbbb

_This is a  
Nixie the Water Mage  
Production of  
Not very original ideas._

_**Deathly Hallows Rewritten**__  
Chapter __5_

bbbbbbb

Upon reaching Hogwarts and getting into the 'horseless' carriages, Rei blinked. And blinked. And blinked again. Then she leaned over to Ginny and asked, "What _are _those horses called again?"

Ginny rolled her eyes over to the shaman's direction. "They're thestrals. Only people who've seen death can see them," she answered softly, focusing her attention back on the scenery again. Rei sighed – that explained it. No wonder so many of the students were being freaked out by the thestrals behaviour – and the thestrals were freaked out by _her_, she would think. Not that she could blame them. She won't blame them either.

Hao and Yoh had freaked out when they found out _why_ her _furyoku_ was black. The rest of the gang did, too. Though Ren was surprisingly calm about it. It made her wonder if Ren knew beforehand why her _furyoku_ was black.

Ginny's gentle poking snapped Rei out of her thoughts. "We're here," Ginny said softly, and she watched, puzzled, as Rei looked at her, out to the castle, back at her, nodded and just... _vanished_. Was it just her, or were Rei's eyes... _nostalgic_?

Deciding to ponder over that later, Ginny clambered out of the carriage. Then, as she was walking with Neville, she paused.

How _did_ Rei _vanish_ as if she Apparated _in_ Hogwarts grounds?

bbbbbbb

Rei breathed a sigh of relief. Navigating through so many students without being noticed wasn't a challenge for her – it was their movements that made her sweat. Times were dangerous and the first-years... heck, even the fifth years!... were acting so... rowdy. She got distracted Great Spirit-knows-how-many-times by the students' actions that she was almost noticed.

'Almost', because she was just awesome. Not. She just focused on time to avoid being found out.

Besides, Hao and Yoh would laugh at her if she was noticed so soon.

Focusing again, she moved onto her next course of action. Rei looked over at the lake where the Great Squid and merpeople called their home. She breathed in deeply, exhaled, and ran.

_Into the lake_.

Only Great Spirit knows what Rei's planning. Hao and Yoh certainly don't. They choked on their food when they checked in with Rei and all they heard was "coldcoldcold" repeatedly.

bbbbbbb

"They've left?"

Tamao nodded in response to Anna's question. "A few weeks ago, Anna-san," she answered, holding onto her board. Anna nodded to show the other girl that she heard her, but said nothing more. Ren frowned.

"So?" he asked the _itako_ after a moment. "What did you call me here for?" Ren refused to believe that Anna would call him to Japan just to sit and chat. Because Anna did _not_ do 'sit and chat'.

Anna regarded the Chinese shaman. "You do know where Hogwarts is... right?" Ren blinked slightly, but nodded. How could he _not_ know when his sister went there for two years (before deciding it was utter boredom and came back)? What could possibly happen there? Weren't the three Asakuras there, to protect the one called Harry Potter?

"Things changed," Anna said, as if reading his mind. "Only Rei is at Hogwarts." At that, Ren's eyes widened a little. _Only_ Rei? "Harry Potter had plans of his own, and the trio split up. And we all know how 'well' (Anna did the quoting fingers) Rei handles things on her own."

Ren shuddered. On her own. Yes, he remembered. Especially when they went with what she said to do to confront Hao (really, does she have no _shame_, saying things like that?). Oh yea, he knows.

"When do you want me to leave?"

"If you could? Right now."


	6. Chapter 6

Excuse my long delay, please. I got side-tracked... countless times. You're all welcome to kill me now! ((runs and hides))

One pairing is decided by the way. Will it shock you? Probably not, LOL.

**HEr-NAMe-Is-DIVa**, this chapter is for you. Have lots of fun in university at Australia (I hope)!

bbbbbbb

_This is a  
Nixie the Water Mage  
Production of  
Not very original ideas._

_**Deathly Hallows Rewritten**__  
Chapter 6_

bbbbbbb

When Rei emerged from the lake (she was beyond ecstatic at that point; apparently whatever she whipped up with the... merpeople? Giant Squid?... worked out pretty darn well), she was completely drenched, and looked up to one Tao Ren staring at her as if she was an idiot – which was what she probably was at the time.

"What," Ren started, "were you doing in the lake? If it wasn't because your magic could somehow separate pure oxygen from the water, you'd drown from being down there so long."

"Information gathering," Rei answered immediately, then frowned at Ren. "Wait, what're you doing here?!"

"Anna sent me here," Ren said, rolling his eyes. "Not like you can handle this situation alone. None of us trust you ever since the incident."

Ah yes, the _incident_, as all of them called it. Why can't they just say she acted like a true _yaoi_ fan-girl? Though she admit that wanting her own brothers to be her source of 'entertainment' was odd and downright disturbing to others, but... hey, to each his own, right?

The black of Rei's _furyoku_ surrounded her and she emerged from the black energy dry – much like Hao would when using Spirit of Fire to dry himself, and at times, her and Yoh. Ren stared. "I still cannot tell how you did that!" he said, blinking wide-eyed.

Rei regarded him blankly. "I think it's an Asakura thing," she said. "Yoh-_nii_ can do it too, though when Tamao-_chan_ tried, she couldn't. Neither could Anna-_san_. Or Horo-_kun_." What Horo Horo _did_ manage to do was completely freeze himself up and needed Hao's help to unfreeze him and then warm him up before he suffered from frost bite, but Rei wasn't going to tell _Ren_ that. Especially since those two were _always _arguing whenever they meet each other.

Suddenly, both shamans' eyes widened and both dove into the lake (without so much as a 'splash'; how interesting... Wandless _Silencio_ that Rei modified to affect surroundings insted, perhaps?), and out from the castle walls came two people, perhaps more – sound was muffled under water, so their hearing was a little distorted – talking in not-so hushed voices.

"So you'll be taking over Defence Against the Dark Arts?"

"Alecto, I believe the Dark Lord had gone through this with us. You insult the Mudbloods in Muggle (you could practically hear the jeer in his voice) Studies, and I 'teach' them Defence Against the Dark Arts. We both get to have our fun with any stupid brats who get detention."

"But I wanted to have _more_ fun with them brats, Amycus!" One could hear the _whine_ in her voice.

"Silence," snapped a third, who had yet to be refered to by name, but he had a certain drawl to his voice that would pinpoint the two shamans to him when they have to... if they had to, that is. "There will be no more arguing. The Dark Lord's orders are orders, and in Hogwarts, my word is the same as the Dark Lord's. The Dark Lord did say that during our last meeting, or did you dimwits forget about that?"

"Absolutely not, Snape," Amycus snapped. "We remember."

"Good. Then back to your quarters. Our _real_ fun begins tomorrow."

After the three left, the two shamans emerged from the lake, eyes wide. "Did I just hear right?" Rei asked Ren, disbelieving. "Did I hear them right? They're going to _torture_ the students?!"

Ren, equally as shocked as Rei, nodded. "The hell are they _thinking_?!" he snapped. "But before we worry about that, we have to be changed and dried up, otherwise we can't do nuts to protect the students here."

Rei nodded, coming back to her senses. "Let's go then. My _furyoku_ has a handy trick I'm sure no one else has."

Before Ren could even ask Rei what that 'handy trick' was, she grabbed hold of his hand and in a swirl of black _furyoku_, were gone from the lake... and on the seventh floor, along the corridor where the Room of Requirements was.

"What the... How..."

"Shut up for now, Ren. I'll answer later," Rei told him in a harsh whisper, walking up and down the corridor.

'I need a place where we can stay hidden with basic necessities provided,' she thought as she marched along the corridor. Lo and behold, a door appeared and both shamans dashed in before anyone appeared.

"_Colloportus_," Rei said immediately, her hand on the door knob. When she let go, she sighed. "Hopefully no one tries to open this door..."

Ren nodded, agreeing. "Since we're provided showers, shall we?"

Rei blinked then stared blankly at him. "You may be my fiancé, but I'm not going to shower with you," she said, deadpan. Ren laughed, then playfully pushed Rei in the shower.

"I was joking," he said. "You shower first. I'll try my best not to freeze to death out here."

From inside the shower, Rei rolled her eyes. "Really now? I'll do my best to make sure you freeze to death."

Ren responded by laughing.

bbbbbbb

The next day, when one Ginny Weasley sneaked to the Room of Requirements during her break to give Rei a report of what happened (as they've discussed and agreed on), two Reis were staring at her.

"Okay... which one of you is the Rei Asakura I know?" Ginny asked, blinking. Both Reis looked at each other and pointed at the other, but neither spoke.

Ginny raised her eyebrow. "Okay... then what is the jinx I love using?"

"The Bat-something-or-other Jinx," the one on the right said automatically, then cursed. "Damn it, Ginny!"

Ginny grinned, but had to blink when the other Rei spoke, as the voice was decidedly _not_ female. "She caught you there, Rei."

"Shut up Ren, and get out of that stupid illusion you casted," Rei snapped instead, and Ginny's eyes went wide when she saw the actual person. A guy... with a _spike_ on his head? Is he _absolutely sure_ that its' his _hair_?!

Ren blinked, poking at his hair when he caught Ginny's stare. "What's with people's reaction to my hair?"

Rei laughed, but turned to Ginny. "So? What happened?" she asked, immediately serious.

While Ginny was internally marvelling at how quick Rei could snap from being amused to serious, she answered, "It's only the first day, but things are _bad_. Already five students from my class were sent to the Hospital Wing due to..." here, she paused a little, obviously not wanting to say it, "too many _Crucio_s casted on them." Rei's eyes narrowed, as did Ren's. "Neville said two from his class gotten detention; him and Seamus." At that, the two shamans' eyes widened.

"He got _what_?!" they asked, eyes still wide.

"...detention...?"

Ren flopped down onto a nearby chair, and Rei paced the room, fingers massaging her temples. "Do you know where they're going to do the detention?" she asked the young witch. Ginny nodded.

"Defence classroom."

"Great. Thanks Ginny. And I would feel better if you ran off for class now," Rei said, shooing the young witch off. "Stay safe, Ginny."

Ginny nodded. " I don't know what you two are planning, but you too."

As the door shut and Ginny's hurried footsteps faded, Rei turned to Ren. "Ask Anna for extra help soon?" Ren asked.

Rei nodded. "But before we do that... we have to make sure these two students are safe tonight," she said, conviction clear in her words. Ren nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

Here's another update. Are those who put my story on alert(s) happy even though I get no reviews from said few people? ((shot))

Etto, **HEr-NAMe-Is-DIVa **told me in her review that she's worried that Rei might turn out to be a Mary-Sue. No worries, her (so-called 'her own handy trick') _furyoku_ technique will not be limited to only her later in the story, and she does have fears and limitations (of which are almost, or the same as mine).

And since I did give my fellow fanfic writer two hints of what Rei can't do, I'll give them to you to try and figure out as well.

Hint #1: It's something to do with injuries.  
Hint #2: The word "no".

I'll write an interlude dedicated to whoever figures those two weaknesses of Rei's are, so good luck! (No, **HEr-NAMe-Is-DIVa**, you already have a chapter to you, so you don't get it, even if you finally got what the hints are for. Nyahahaha!)

And another note... judging from the few latest chapters of Shaman King, this story will now deviate from both manga and anime plotlines.

Without further ado, on to the story.

bbbbbbb

_This is a  
Nixie the Water Mage  
Production of  
Not very original ideas._

_**Deathly Hallows Rewritten**__  
Chapter 6_

bbbbbbb

Ren had split up with Rei – he frowned and avoided letting out an annoyed huff; the other just didn't understand the concept of 'personal safety'. Rei had gone off to track down Ginny in hopes of getting the young witch away from trouble when she overheard a few students talking (in hushed whispers) that the female Weasley was trying to get Neville Longbottom and Seamus Finnigan out of detention.

Which left him to try bust said two Gryffindors in detention. Alone. Without a plan. Which could lead to him being bested... probably. Rei makes a 'lovely' fiancée, no (sarcasm fully intended on Ren's part)?

Nope, Ren did not like this at all. Not one iota.

But upon spotting the two seventh year Gryffindors (from his handy hiding place) dodging, ducking, rolling, and casting strong shield charms (stronger than Ren thought was possible for them, at that), defending their very lives against the two ('insane,' Ren thought) Death Eaters and looking worse than Yoh when the headphones-wearing shaman went against Faust, Ren knew that this was the very reason why Rei had made him go on the rescue mission instead of the search mission.

Rei had wanted him to see for himself the horrors the Death Eaters could cause on others that do not have other protection like they do.

With another sigh, he casted an illusion over himself just so that the Carrows (he believed that to be those two's family name) would not be able to see him – just in case he could not knock them out fast enough, whipped out his spear (both he and Bason decided it was a waste of _furyoku_ to use techniques on them – brutal maiming should do it, but even _that_ was too kind in Ren's honest opinion) and jumped down from his hiding place, eyes taking on a feral looking glint as he knocked the two Death Eaters out.

bbbbbbb

Rei skidded to a halt and ducked into a corner just as a tight-lipped McGonagall swept down the hallway she was in. The shaman stifled a small cry of shock, as despite the Transfigurations professor's best efforts to hide it – which was very well... to untrained eyes like those of wizards and witches; she had no doubt Ren could notice it as easily as she did – she was walking with a limp. A quick diagnostic scan gave Rei her answer: the Cruciatus Curse.

'Ginny...' she thought worriedly, even as she dashed down the hallway in the shadows. 'Just where are you?'

A sudden muffled scream caught her ears, and Rei's eyes widened. Ever since Lyserg thought that it might be handy to be able to differentiate one voice from another's by keying their voices to a pitch or musical note (the dowser was a surprisingly good piano player, despite only touching one after the Shaman Fight) no matter how loud or soft it was, all of them could – Rei only to a certain extent – do exactly what Lyserg suggested. Differentiate voices.

And the muffled scream Rei heard was Ginny's.

bbbbbbb

The... person in front of them let out a sigh and, after checking to make sure the Callows were down and out for the count, took off his illusion. Neville, who was helping Seamus stand as the other had gotten a nasty cutting hex to the leg, held his wand up despite his fatigue. How was the Gryffindor to know if the purple, spiky-haired teen in front of them was not a danger to them? The speed he knocked the Callows out was probably something only Seekers could follow, and even that was debatable.

Seamus, though, did not have such reservations, surprisingly. "Holy shit mate," he said, sounding awed despite his heavy breathing, "that... was awesome." Neville wanted to hit Seamus' head for that comment, but kept his grip on both the other wizard and his wand steady.

"Who are you?" Neville asked as soon as the stranger ceased to look amused. 'If Seamus doesn't get a Blood-Replenishing Potion soon...' he thought, worried for his friend and fellow Gryffindor.

"Nice to see at least one of you has common sense," he said in a decidedly Chinese accent, quirking an eyebrow. "Not to worry, I'm here helping someone I know who came here under the orders of one Albus Dumbledore. Or his spirit, really. Ren Tao," he said and introduced himself, keeping his spear.

"...A shaman?" Neville guessed uncertainly. Ren smirked and nodded.

"Are you actually hiding your brain for some odd reason or other?" Seamus asked, oddly amused by Neville's sudden intellect. Neville really hit the other wizard on the head for that. Ren rolled his eyes and opened a passageway that he had found while patrolling.

"You both should leave. I trust you know where the Room of Requirements is. I'll meet you both there after I Oblivate these two idiots. My partner ('In more meanings that one,' Ren had to add mentally with a rather pleased smirk) will meet us there later. Get potions and stuff for your injuries in the Room. Go."

The two wizards didn't need to be told twice, disappearing down the passageway.

As Ren messed with the two Death Eaters' memories of the detention, he started wondering if Rei found the wayward Weasley yet.

bbbbbbb

"I'm warning you, Malfoy! Let go of me!"

'I was right,' Rei thought darkly. 'It was Ginny.' She trailed after the Slytherin and Gryffindor, the female Weasley having spotted Rei and gave a barely noticeable nod of acknowledgement of Rei's plan... though what it was, the youngest Weasley had no clue.

"And why should I listen to you, Muggle-lover?" the Slytherin drawled. Rei smirked. Malfoy Jr. had stopped directly in front of a Mark – it was Ren's idea that they tag certain places with their _furyoku_ so they could wrap themselves back to the Room of Requirements as long as either their magical signature or _furyoku_ was keyed into the Mark. They had already keyed in their own (both magical signature and _furyoku_) and Ginny's magical signature – though she doesn't know _that_. And that Mark was one that Ren made.

Ginny hissed something Rei couldn't catch, and when Malfoy made to take out his wand, Rei darted forward, easily took Ginny in her arms (Ren forcing her to lift some weights helped with that) and activated the Mark.

Malfoy let out an angry curse when his 'prey' disappeared before his very eyes, while in the Room of Requirements, Neville and Seamus leaped out of their seats and Ren laughed as Ginny and Rei tumbled down from the ceiling for the Room.


	8. Chapter 8 Interlude 2

Long delayed, I know. I was trying to arrange my plot bunnies. Really.

((Still shot anyway))

Much thanks to those who reviewed – I'm afraid I'm a bit too lazy to answer your reviews, but keep 'em coming! They make my day. ((grin))

Usual disclaimers and whatnot apply. This chapter is an interlude that continues from the first interlude (chapter three). Onwards!

bbbbbbb

_This is a  
Nixie the Water Mage  
Production of  
Not very original ideas._

_**Deathly Hallows Rewritten**__  
Chapter 8 – Interlude (2)_

bbbbbbb

The flight back to Japan was... oddly smooth. Yoh snoozed, Ren brooded, Manta stayed as far away as possible from him, Ryu was too busy flirting with the air stewardess, Horo Horo was busy playing a game on one of those portable Nintendo consoles, and Hao... smiled. Rei did not understand that, somehow.

Curiosity of Hao's smile got the better of her and she scooted over to him. "Why're you smiling like an idiot?" she asked, tilting her head rather innocently. Hao blinked at her, then resumed smiling.

"Because I can, Rei. It's nice to smile sometimes."

"So being angry and angst-y all the time gets to you too, huh?"

Hao blinked several times after he registered what Rei said. "No, Rei," he said slowly, "being all angst-y is that pretty-boy's job. And being angry is Mr. Pointy Hair over there, " he pointed at Ren. "I'm perfectly normal."

"Okay, I rephrase. Being all pyromaniac-y and insane gets to you too, huh?" Rei said, oddly amused. Hao nodded, and she started laughing. Safe to say that all present (minus Yoh, who was happily snoozing with his headphones on at maximum volume) proceeded to stare at her.

So, needless to say, Yoh was definitely confused when the party stayed further away from Rei and went closer to Hao instead when he woke up. Rei just grinned one of her crazy grins.

bbbbbbb

"The Cavern of Shamans, huh?" Hao said, humming lightly as he and Rei stood before the cavern entrance. Yoh, who was still in the little boat, laughed slightly.

"I'll meet you two at the exit of the cavern in hopefully a week," Yoh told them with a smile, paddling the boat back to... wherever they came from. Rei was definitely not paying attention. As soon as Yoh was out of sight, Hao turned to Rei.

"Okay, Rei, sit." She sat (on the obviously dryer parts of the ground), already guessing where this was going. "What did you do that needed you to go through the Cavern of Shamans to reflect on?"

Rei looked at Hao, eyes carefully blank. "The same as you," she answered, making Hao raise an eyebrow. She sighed. "It's a long story, and definitely one I'd rather not remember."

Rei stood, walking into the cavern. 'What happened was what gave 'birth' to _her_, after all...'

She completely missed Hao's gentle probe into her mind. "'Her'...?" he repeated softly. Nonetheless, he entered the cavern as well, imitating Yoh's posture as he walked.

bbbbbbb

A week later, Yoh sat with Anna at the exit of the cavern, waiting rather patiently for the two other Asakuras to make an appearance. "_Ne_, Yoh..."

"Hmm?"

"How can you believe them both so much?"

Yoh pondered on that for a while. "Other than the fact I believe them to have some good in them despite what they've done? They're _family_, Anna."

Anna, surprisingly understanding, nodded. "I see."

And then Hao walked out, looking just a tad bit worse for the wear. The long-haired one waved, paused, looked around, and blinked.

"Rei's not out yet? She went in before me..."

Surprised, the other shaman and _itako_ stood. "_What?!_"

bbbbbbb

_Aren't you tired yet, Rei?_

"Shut up."

_Ahh, you are, aren't you?_

She almost tripped, but regained her balance easily – she was walking following the wall, after all. "I told you to shut up."

_I could always take over you know._

Teeth gritting, Rei began walking forward again – damn but the cavern's dark! "Like hell you are."

_What if I _am_?_

Still moving, Rei hissed. "You. Are. Not. Even if you are, I'll stop you."

_Stop me, you say. How?_

Rei smirked; she could see light! "You're scared of death, aren't you... Rena?"

A hiss. _You will pay for that threat, host._

She laughed lightly, but there was no emotion behind it. "I dare you to."

It was quiet. No reply. Rei sighed softly – almost there. Yoh and Hao should already be waiting...

"_Rei!_"

Smiling faintly, she stepped out. "I'm here," she whispered softly as her brothers – yes, brothers – came into view and in front of her. "I'm here," she repeated, flopping into Hao's arms (he barely caught her on time).

_That idiot's not going to harm anyone. I'm me._


End file.
